The Daimyo's Daughter
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: Loving someone she did not know the name of could have very easily ruined her. She seemed to live in a smaller world than she thought, though, and obligations as a noble no longer felt relevant when all she could think about was him. AU.


Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto, and though it's rather short, beware the lemon. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p><em>She moaned into his ear, pulling him in closer to her warm, supple body with gentle fingers. He growled back at her in response, flexing his flank muscles as he thrust himself into her excruciatingly tight channel again. The small woman that lay beneath him did not seem to care that she was getting mud and grass into the long, silken, <em>pink _hair that had first caught his attention. For a peasant girl who had been dressed in plain, worn clothing, she smelt delectably good to him, her skin sweet and smooth._

_Stunning, emerald eyes shone up into his dark orbs when he angled her hips in such a way that increased the friction even further. He had known, the moment he laid eyes on her, that she was inexperienced-a virgin. How she had acted when realizing he was in the brush, watching her bathe, certainly reflected her lack of sexual apprehension. It was likely that she had been saving herself for her future husband, but it must not have mattered all that much, considering her resistance had been nonexistent. _

_In fact, puzzling as it was, she had welcomed his feral attentions, when realizing she had an audience. He did not want to know what that meant exactly, instead immersing himself in her rather unique beauty. She was so wonderfully innocent and beguiling that he minutely wondered if he would ever get enough of her shy looks and daring hands._

_Her soft, uncertain groans gained volume and pitch as he decided to hell with restraint, and started to pound into her pliant flesh in earnest. He spread her slender legs more widely, propelling even deeper into her sensitized core. He flinched slightly when her blunt nails dug into the musculature of his strong back, but maintained his rhythm as he guided her closer and closer to her climax. Unconsciously, she began to arch her back as the glorious pressure in her lower abdomen continued to build. She would reach the eminent end soon, she knew, and with how the man looming over her was roughly thrusting his hot, hard length into her, he would be satisfied not long after._

_Sweat trickled down his brow and their breath mingled with each taxing, abusive, domineering, openmouthed kiss he stole from her. An intrusive hand, large and warm like almost everything else about him, trailed down her bare abdomen to stroke the unbelievably sensitive bundle of nerves at her center. She cried out in surprise at the new sensations coursing through her body._

_Within moments, she felt herself snap, a liquid fire fluttering in her womb before ripping through the rest of her body with no relent. A long, breathy scream tore from her throat as she felt her entire body tighten, bringing him in farther and keeping him there. He did not resist his own orgasm as her walls clamped down on his rigid shaft, and he felt his mind go completely blank as he grunted in pleasure, pressing himself so deeply in the woman that she gasped in pain. She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, trapping him completely as he released his essence within her center._

_The small woman still held onto him desperately as she came down from her high, and right then, he decided he would have her again._

_Gently, he whispered into her decadent skin, kissing and lapping at it to satisfy his hunger for her, "Tell your father that whatever betrothal you may have is now absolved."_

* * *

><p>Sakura had watched, silently suffering, as the man detached himself from her, disconnecting their bodies. She had only willed that the tears remained hidden, and that he would not see her misery. She had not wanted him to leave, nor did she want to return home. Sakura was well aware that she should not have left in the first place, and that if her caretakers had any idea, they would throw a fit. She had missed the sun, however. She had missed being allowed to play in the grass and in the stream and in the wood, and now she was going to miss <em>him. <em>Sakura knew she would never see that man again.

Not because she did not want to. Rather, because she was never going to get outside the palace walls again. He had suggest she speak to her father about whatever engagement she may have had. Sakura but rarely saw her father, though, as daughter of a daimyo. She had been fortunate as being born first, but her brothers now had all his attention, and she had but one purpose. Marrying into a clan that would give her region good fortune.

Currently, her father intended to arrange an alliance with a nearby samurai family, and it would be sealed by her marrying one of the family head's sons. If her father had any idea that she had jeopardized that union by her sexual encounter with that man, whose name she scarcely knew, he would have her exiled. Considering how utterly foolish it had been of her, Sakura could not blame him, if he chose to do so. What if she had somehow become pregnant, because of what she had done?

She would disgrace her family and most importantly, the daimyo. Yet, she could not completely regret what she had done, even if the man pulled back on his crisp, white keikogi and navy-blue hakama. His natural scent had already been soaked into the clothing through sweating when he approached her, and she could only assume he had been exercising. Though she had never seen a naked man before him, his body had been trim and fit, his muscles defined.

Sakura was fairly certain he was a samurai. His clothing had been of a more pricy sort, and perfectly kept before he had started taking it off. For a warrior, he had been startlingly careful with her, as if she were a porcelain doll he was afraid to break. It had been sweet of him, endearing, even.

But she could not be thinking about him anymore, Sakura had to tell herself. She had snuck out of the palace to see the real world again, after having felt locked up and utterly trapped for so long, and she had seen a little too much of it. She was fortunate to have such loyal friends.

Not the ladies of her court, of course. They were brainless and blindly obedient. No, her closest companions were amongst the servants and her attendants. It was only thanks to Ino that she had managed to get out, and her dear friend was going to be angry when she saw the state of her kimono. It was covered in mud, no thanks to her samurai lover, the peonies smeared a dirty brown.

Sakura sighed helplessly, sitting up at last. He had already been gone for ten minutes at least, and she still lay pathetically in the dirt. Wincing at the uncomfortable ache between her legs, she somehow scrambled back into the cool water of the stream, watching sadly as the mud he had smeared onto her hips diluted into the clear, running water.

It was at this point that she refused to think further on how he had stepped through the greenery as she cooled herself in the water. Sakura had been naked, not thinking that anyone would find her so deep in the woods, but she had not been as embarrassed as she should have been when he openly admired her nude form.

"_A woman should not be alone so deep in the wild," _he had told her. His voice had been smooth and warm and quiet. She had not responded immediately, staring up into his beautifully endless eyes with a sort of naive bewilderment. He had not recognized her, despite the distinctively pink hair that topped her head, and Sakura supposed she should be thankful. She did not want her name to be soiled, even if she did not feel that she did anything particularly bad.

She had stood, the pure water dripping down her limbs and shining in the afternoon sun. _"I suppose not," _she had answered, turning away from where he stood across the creek, bending down to grab the cotton yukata Ino had lent to her for the day. _"I'll be going, then."_

The man had surprised her though, appearing behind her without making a single sound, and lifting the folded material from her hands. He had been much taller than her, and Sakura had not been able to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks when she he had shamelessly peered over her shoulders to see the small crevice between her breasts, then down her flat stomach to the thatch of curly, dark hairs. He had smelled like pine and fresh rainwater, and his scent had taken over her senses.

"_Don't do that," _he had said frankly. Sakura had craned her head back to look up at his face, and he had done the unexpected, spinning her around and without warning, pressing his lips to hers.

She had never been kissed before. At first, Sakura had not been sure if she liked it or not, especially when his _tongue, _of all things, had snuck into her mouth. It had been a strange, fairly wet sensation, but Sakura had found herself enjoying the affections of a man. It was new, and somehow, though she did not know who the man was and where he was from, it had been special. He had worshiped her body with his hands, mouth and eyes, and Sakura had never felt so cared for.

She had to force herself to not think at all. Methodically, she rubbed her skin raw so none of his delicious scent remained on her skin, before cleaning the stickiness from between her legs resulting from what she had done earlier. Sakura did not notice the tears that trailed down her pale cheeks as she mindlessly pulled on the dirty yukata and tracked her way back out of the wooded area, and back towards her estate grounds. Just as they had planned, Ino was at the pine tree just outside the extensive gardens, waiting for her.

Sakura had not been able to help herself. Ino was her best friend, and had been since her early childhood. She knew her better than any other person on the entire planet, and she was the only person that accepted her as a person, rather than the noble she was supposed to act like at every moment.

She did not care what she must have looked like, and tumbled forward to cry on the blond's shoulder.

"Hey, Forehead, what happened? Are you okay? No one found out that you left, and the coast is still clear."

That was what Sakura loved about Ino so much. She was unafraid to speak simply, and sometimes, it was exactly what she needed. "No, I'm not okay at all, Ino-pig," she weeped, and Ino did not point out that she looked like she had rolled around in the mud. "I'm such an idiot, and I don't know how to fix my own, stupid problems."

"What do you mean? You aren't making sense at all."

Sakura looked up then, and with the proximity, Ino instantly knew what had happened. Her lips were swollen and red, and when she swept Sakura's long, pink hair over her shoulder, there was a trail of small, bruise-like marks covering her neck. There was no need for Sakura to say anything at all, because she understood completely.

"Oh, Forehead," Ino whispered, "please tell me that you didn't..."

Sakura could not lie, however. "I don't even know his name. He just appeared when I went to that old creek we used to play at when we were little, and it sort of happened. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do now, and the worst thing is-"

"Don't say it, please!" Ino mumbled to herself.

"-I think I'm...in love with him."

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked when his brother, the almighty <em>Uchiha Itachi, <em>returned home a mess. Such an occurrence had once been deemed impossible, but he was a witness, and he would testify to it if necessary. The moment his brother stepped into the small garden of their manor, he had been able to detect the subtle scent of a woman, and it was only slightly disappointing when Itachi ignored his wolf whistle.

"So, you decided to listen to Shisui after all, and get yourself a good fuck? That's good to know," He commented flippantly, only barely managing to dodge the stone his brother kicked in the direction of his head. Feeling proud that he had avoided it, he continued. "I bet he would love to hear about how you totally just went wild, instead of doing the _good, Uchiha _thing, as usual. Maybe I should tell Naruto too."

He was not able to evade the next stone that came flying at his head. "Keep your comments to yourself, Otouto," Itachi muttered. "The last thing I need is for Chichi-ue to catch wind of this. If he finds out, I will bring you down with me, most definitely."

Sasuke lifted both hands in clear surrender, just as Itachi knew he would. It was a horrible thing to admit, even to himself, but his younger brother had been correct in his accusations. Itachi had let loose, and though he would never regret rolling around by the stream with the pink-haired goddess, his father would never approve. Especially since he was in the middle of sealing a deal with the nearby daimyo that would include either he, or Sasuke, marrying the daimyo's eldest daughter.

Currently, the daimyo had been favoring the older Uchiha heir, rather than the younger. This was likely half the reason he had been so stressed, because he really had never intended to settle down with a wife and children until he was older. His father would do anything to make a contract with the daimyo though, even sacrificing his favorite son. Itachi did not particularly like court women either, considering most of them but rarely left their quarters, and they all seemed so fond of complaining about how miserable life was, one way or another.

He had no patience for them. His father would have a heart attack should he ever discover his true feelings, but Itachi could easily picture himself settling down with an inconsequential sort of woman with no name and little money. They were more real. They were not afraid of getting a little dirty, and they saw the world as something beyond tea parties and poetry and expensive silks. Like the woman he had so throughly fucked. She had been real, and though virginal, she had been unashamed of her body, or who she was.

Itachi liked that.

He would be considered a disgrace to the Uchiha, should anyone learn of this. He was the perfect heir, strong and intelligent, like his father had been before becoming head of the clan. Itachi knew he could never marry a peasant girl without being banished from the Uchiha clan, but he had not been able to help himself, when telling the pink-haired woman to say that she was otherwise claimed to her father. It had been shockingly selfish of him.

The serene smile she had given him at his command would haunt him the rest of his life.

He was a terrible person.

* * *

><p>It was much too much to bear. Quite literally. Sakura hated being dressed up like a doll to be paraded around a bunch of men who wanted no more than remove the twelve layers of silk that acted like a cocoon around her body. Usually, in such formal situations, she would have her hip-length hair down, but her father had wanted to guarantee the marriage. Her hair was therefor put up in an ensemble of turtleshell combs and ornaments, all so that the three Uchiha samurai she was about to meet could get a small view of her neck-scandalous indeed.<p>

She snorted to herself at the thought. It was hardly scandalous when compared to what she had done with that man. She was still thinking about him. It had become a painful, yet addicting hobby to wonder what her life would have been like should she have married him. Would he have loved her as dearly as she did him? Sakura wondered if such a thing was possible, when putting how desperately she longed for him into consideration. It was ridiculous, and she knew it, because they really had not spoken all that much.

She knew practically nothing about him, and he probably had no idea that she was really the daimyo's daughter. It had been a month since their secret union, but that samurai still had all her attentions. Perhaps he always would. She had given him something sacred, and he...Sakura did not want to even think about it.

With a soft sigh, she reached into the thick layers of her _juni-hitoe _to remove a folded fan. Her face was already painted white, but she could feel that heat of her own blush, and did not want anyone else to see her embarrassment. Ino came trailing after her at last. "Sakura, I haven't finished with your makeup yet!" She complained, a prepared brush in hand.

"I'm sure this is good enough for a group of samurai, Ino-pig," Sakura grumbled, continuing down the hall. "They'll be staring at my hair the entire time anyway, so there's no need to waste it."

Ino laughed, knowing it to be true. Pink was hardly a normal hair color, and it did often catch unwanted attention. Sakura refused to have it dyed black, however, having some pride in the one thing that made her an individual. "I'm not doing this for those Uchiha samurai, Forehead, and you know that. If I don't have you looking exactly perfect, your father will have me beaten with a rod again, and I'm really in no mood for that crap."

Guiltily, Sakura paused in the hall, lowering her fan. Grinning cheekily, Ino held her pale chin still, gently brushing a red powder onto her cheeks. "If you're willing to be reasonable, then return with me to your room. I didn't bring the paint for your lips, and you cant leave them white like that. It makes you look like a ghost, or something."

Sakura, resigned to her sad fate, allowed Ino to take her wrist and lead her back into her quarters to finish. She really did despise being a little doll for her father to put on display, but for Ino to be punished for _her _stubbornness was not fair. Ino would have to take the blame for helping her get out of the estate, should her engagement fall through the cracks. It would be obvious in a few months, what had happened, and without a husband, she would be disgraced.

Sakura swallowed dryly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat with a frown before the daimyo as his father spoke in his usual, superior tone. They were both rambling on about different conditions and regulations they would need to form as new allies. They were both exceedingly pleased. Sasuke was rather amused by his disgruntled appearance, but naturally, Sasuke knew why it was that Itachi was so distressed.<p>

He had looked all throughout the region in the past month, and had seen neither hind nor tail of her. She seemed to have, quite literally, disappeared off the face of the planet. It frustrated him to no end, because he was not yet satisfied. He wanted more of her. If he tied himself down to the daimyo's daughter, Itachi would not be able to find her again. He viewed himself as an honorable man, and would never, as a married man, have an affair, even with the exquisite little female he had found in the woods. It was simply not right, and he would never betray a woman so blatantly.

He would never see that woman again. Unless, for some strange reason, the daimyo decided he liked Sasuke better for his daughter. Maybe if his mood was horrible enough, Sasuke would be a more appealing choice, he mused.

Inwardly, he knew it was likely to be best he wed the daughter. He could not continue to obsess over that woman, no matter how badly he longed to see her again. It was rather shameful of him, that he had been reduced to such a pathetic state of being.

At last, an agreement was made. Itachi did not yet know if it was he or Sasuke that would join the daimyo's eldest daughter in matrimony, but he had the feeling all would be revealed, and much sooner than he was prepared for. The daimyo then left, saying that his daughter, _Sakura, _as he called her, would join them soon, with a group of ladies who acted as her court.

His father then turned to him, once he was certain no one else would hear. "Itachi, it is very likely that the daimyo selects you as Sakura's groom. I don't want you to fight this. If anything, do it for our clan."

"I know, Chichi-ue," He answered calmly.

Sasuke was smirking to himself, and so Itachi quickly rectified this by promptly poking his forehead with a force to knock him on his back.

"Cease this disgraceful behavior," Fugaku muttered, just in time for the door to reopen. A small group of well-dressed women with long, black hair entered, and to be perfectly honest, Itachi could not distinguish one from the other; not when all he could think of was that woman. He was beginning to doubt he would ever be able to completely cast her out of his mind.

Vaguely, he wondered which of them was the daimyo's daughter, and his bride-to-be. Then _she _entered the room, and Itachi swore he felt his heart stop.

At first, he had to tell himself that it simply was not possible, because the girl he had met in the wilderness, the woman he had taken so thoroughly as his own, was simple and sweet and perfect just how she was, and had treated him like a human being, rather than the fearsome warrior. She had been real, and had not needed anything but her own skin to look absolutely beautiful. He had not thought it possible that she be someone of the noble family.

Then he met her eyes, so green that it could have only been _her, _and saw her mutual shock. Her lips twitched slightly, as if she wanted to say something, but opted not to because of the lack of privacy. She smiled instead, and the warmth reached her bright eyes. She looked so unbelievably happy to be in his presence, Itachi could not help returning her smile with a small one of his own.

Calmly, she bowed, before addressing his father. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama, for taking the time out of your day to see me. I look forward to getting to know you and your sons."

Sakura entered then, doing all she could to merely keep her hand steady. Her astonishment did not lessen when she elegantly sat before the three Uchiha, and folded her slender hands together on her lap. She felt new hope at seeing him there, and no words could describe it. An overwhelming sense of adoration surged through her, and she tried in vain to keep her gaze on the father.

"Not at all, Haruno-sama," he answered politely. Itachi supposed that even his father would have to be cordial with nobles, if he wanted to unite their great families. He glanced away from _Sakura _(her name seemed to fit so wonderfully, he felt like fool for having not guessed it for himself) briefly to look at his younger brother. Itachi frowned when realizing that Sasuke appeared to be very much interested in the elegant, pink-haired woman that sat across from them.

Not that it mattered. She was already _his. _Itachi was not known for sharing.

"I understand," she started gently, "that you wish to know more about my education and childhood."

Fugaku noticed, to his hidden entertainment, that both his sons were fixated on the gorgeous creature that had been set before them. Not showing his mirth, however, he nodded his head. He would not have so much trouble persuading either of his sons to do what was best for their clan. "If you would be so kind, Haruno-sama."

"I bet you were the sort to play with dolls," Sasuke mumbled quietly, mesmerized by her as she reached into her sleeve to pull out a fan. She snapped it open and started to wave it towards her face, but Itachi had seen her devious, little smirk before she had covered it with her fan.

"I'm afraid not, Uchiha-san," Sakura replied, though she was staring at _him. _"I've never been truly fond of dolls, you see. When I was younger, before any of my brothers were born, my father would allow me to play outside the estate, if I had a servant with me. I used to go to this creek-"

Itachi finished for her, however. "-in the woods, by the hills, where the sun comes through the trees."

She blushed, but grinned all the same. He would naturally remember what that part of the woods looked like very well. "The very place," she agreed. "I used to swim there almost everyday during the summer, until my mother and father decided it was not very ladylike. It was then that they managed to get Tsunade-sama to become my teacher. She taught me everything she knew."

Sasuke looked at his brother, feeling rather jealous. How had Itachi known where she went as a child? He did not like it, not one bit. He had been about to ask if she ever met someone there, because surely Itachi had stumbled upon her when they were younger, and only remembered then.

His father, however, beat him to the punch. "Tsunade-sama specializes in medical knowledge, does she not?"

A new look of excitement crossed her features, and Itachi found himself amused by it. "Yes, Tsunade-sama was a wonderful doctor," she then looked mischievously to the door, as if someone were there, and used her fan to block the side of her face from anyone but them. "Very few people know this, since my father did not approve in my learning about medicine, but I meant she literally taught me everything she knew. I've never been able to use it in a practical setting, but I find medicine to be very fascinating," Sakura whispered with a grin.

Itachi found himself liking her more with each passing moment. She was rather bold, to be so honest around them in admitting she was even more clever than she looked. She would be a very entertaining wife, should she take him. Itachi had the good feeling that she would not have a preference for his younger brother. "Perhaps you will find yourself in a situation where you can use your medical knowledge, then, Haruno-sama."

Her laughter was soft and sweet, tinkling melodically. "Please, Uchiha-san, just call me Sakura," she said, "and yes, I would very much like that. I try to keep the dream alive."

"Very well then, _Sakura," _he said, his tongue curling around her name in such a way that made her womb flutter with anticipation, "You may call me Itachi."

"And my name is Sasuke," The younger Uchiha brother added, feeling left out and frustrated. He did not like seeing his brother making _lovey-dovey _eyes with the beautiful girl, as if...

As if they already knew each other. As if they had a past together, somehow. As if she..._was that girl. _The one his brother had met..._by a creek in the woods. _He felt like kicking himself for not having connected the dots sooner. His brother had even mentioned that she had strangely colored hair. That, Sakura certainly did, and it was as plain as day that she was the woman his brother had come home smelling like.

His interest suddenly dropped altogether, because he certainly was not looking for a woman his elder brother had already claimed as his own. It was not worth the fight, knowing he would lose either way. By the looks of it, he would get her as a sister rather than a spouse.

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun," she giggled teasingly. Instantly annoyed, he huffed, mentally proclaiming that she would be a better sister than wife anyway, and that he could somehow do better, even though he could not think of anything that would top the daughter of a daimyo.

Itachi snorted at the honorific she had attached to his brother's name. It was laughably fitting, but he dared not show how much this amused him when sitting besides his father. He knew how little his father would approve.

"Anyway," Sakura smiled, "Was there anything else-"

Abruptly, her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Bewildered, Itachi met her panicked and horrified gaze, before she tore her eyes away from him, turning quickly to the blond woman sitting behind her to the right. She understood instantly, helping Sakura up to her feet and out of the room. "I'm afraid Sakura-sama has been feeling poorly as of late," the woman said hurriedly, before they disappeared.

Itachi stared after the closed door for almost a minute after, confused and concerned for her. It became too much, and he had to know what was wrong with her. What the blond woman had said sounded flimsy and as if it were not the full truth. "Excuse me, Chichi-ue, Otouto," he muttered, standing quickly and following after where the two women had gone. He did not care what he must have looked like.

He turned down a hall, pausing while he was still out of sight as he watched Sakura leaned over the ledge of the wooden porch to vomit the contents of her stomach into the zen garden bellow. The blond woman held her by the shoulders, hushing her as she gasped, coughed, and cried. "Ino-pig, this is awful," Sakura mumbled hoarsely, sitting back in exhaustion before the blond woman, dubbed _Ino-pig, _handed her a glass of water. "I have no idea how the hell you did it twice."

_Ino-pig, _however, laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Forehead. It only gets better. Your back will get so sore later on that you won't want to do anything but act pissed off at the world. The best part is when your ankles get swollen from standing too much, though. You're going to love it so much."

Sakura gave the blond woman a dubious look. "I swear, I have no idea what I would do without your support in this situation," she grumbled back sarcastically. "And what was that _Sakura-sama _thing you pulled? I told you that you weren't allowed to call me that when we were, what? Six? Don't go back to that now."

"Oh, come off it. Do you really think anyone would appreciate my calling you _Forehead? _It isn't considered all that polite, and I thought I did pretty good, adding 'sama' to your name."

"Actually," Itachi interrupted smoothly, walking into view, "I think it would have been quite amusing to see."

He stooped down to kneel next to Sakura, gently lifting her chin to brush his lips across her brow. "Are you alright?" Itachi breathed, caressing her smooth cheek. She beamed up at him, positively glowing with joy.

Ino, however, was rather shocked. "Hey, Uchiha-san, I know you're probably going to be Forehead's husband and all that, but you really shouldn't just go around kissing her already. You just met her!"

Sakura laughed weakly, rolling her eyes. Ino remained utterly ignored. "You never told me what your name was," she told him frankly.

"Neither did you," he answered in kind. "I was left to search the entire region for the past month. If I had known that the girl I was looking for was _hiding _in the palace, I would have agreed to come much sooner."

"I was not hiding," she protested, trying to keep her face serious as he gave her a skeptical look. It did not work, and her lips curved upwards. "Besides!" Sakura cried indignantly, "You told me to do the impossible. Can you imagine what the daimyo would do if his eldest daughter suddenly told him that her betrothal was no longer necessary? I could have very easily been banished, especially if he asked my why I could no longer be married away as he wished."

"We're rather fortunate, then," Itachi said, his voice rumbling from deep in his chest. "The world keeps getting smaller, for us to have been able to meet in such a random way."

"I think you're right," she exhaled. "Of all the odds, it would be the _one_ person I had come to detest for having stolen what little freedom I had been given. The world really is unfair, but I really can't hate you."

He looked smug at this. "I know you can't."

At last, she turned back to Ino, who was simply stunned by what she had just witnessed. "Ino-pig, have you ever heard that distance makes the heart grow fonder?"

That was all Sakura had to say. They had been close friends long enough to be able to read into each other's comments without much explanation. Ino stared long and hard at the Uchiha that was kneeling down next to Sakura, and it was a matter of seconds before the connections were made. She cackled for a moment, before standing up.

"Then he's...?" Sakura nodded her head vigorously, biting her lips nervously. "Well, that's convenient. I swear, the _kami _must really favor you for some reason."

They both looked at her with strange expressions on their faces. "Well?" Ino asked. "I'll leave you two alone, but you better tell him everything, you hear me, Forehead? You don't want to have to explain things later, when it'll be completely awkward."

With that, she was gone. For the second time, she was utterly alone with him, and there was no telling what would happen, considering what had happened in their first meeting. He was not perturbed, though, leaning down to run his sharp, aristocratic nose along her button-shaped one. Affectionately, he kissed the sensitive skin bellow her ear. "Sakura, would you be so kind as to tell me exactly what's going on? This entire day as thrown me through a loop, and between you being the daimyo's daughter and having disappeared in the middle of a conversation to regurgitate your last meal, I'm only more confused. What is it that Ino-san seemed to think was so important for you to tell me?"

Sakura relaxed under his touch, wishing she could have spoken to him sooner. "Itachi," she said, finding that she liked saying his name much more than she ought to have, "There really is something you should know, before we are officially married. Even after that, it might be regarded as an issue, when bearing in mind the timeline. I'm not even sure how your clan would feel about it."

Itachi's back straightened. "Feel about what?" He inquired, instantly feeling wary. Her hesitant grin gave him some reassurance, but not much.

"You being a father when we supposedly just met," she snickered. "Congratulations, by the way."

Itachi gaped at her. Uchiha Itachi did not gape, in normal circumstances. Or ever, for that matter. She was right, because a pregnancy so early on could cause them problems. Not because of the pregnancy itself, but there would be some doubt that the child was his, if news of it reached public ears. Itachi knew that it was his child that she carried, but the rest of the world would remain suspicious of the truth.

Still, though his mind had already completely processed what he had been told, he could not help confirming with her. "You conceived? After that afternoon by the creek?"

She giggled, taking his hand in hers. "I hope you don't mind," Sakura stated with a saucy smirk. "It wasn't really a part of my plan either, but I decided already that I want this child, more than anything else."

Her hands were warm and soft, just as he remembered them to be. Amazingly, despite he had always wanted to wait until he was older to become a father, to take a wife, he could see himself settling down very easily with her. He wanted to, in fact. Heat spread through his chest at the idea of what Sakura would look like in the months to come, when her body transformed to provide for the needs of their growing child. Pride swelled in him, and an uncertain hand came to rest on her flat abdomen through the twelve layers of silk. Just bellow his fingertips, something they had created was nestled in a protective shelter formed by her body.

"There's something else, too," she added smartly. "I'm fairly certain I've fallen in love with you."

He smirked devilishly down at her. "Good," he replied, "I think I love you, too."

* * *

><p>It was a good hour before Itachi returned to his brother and father, his delicate mate in tow. This time, they sat again, side by side across from the Uchiha head. No one asked what had happened, and the court ladies had been more than happy to be dismissed when Sakura told them their presence was no longer necessary.<p>

Sasuke was eyeing at the pair of them like he knew precisely what they had been up to. Fugaku, however, had not a clue, and did not hide his puzzlement when they sat together in such a familiar manner.

"Chichi-ue," Itachi started firmly, "there's something we decided you should probably know."

The Uchiha head looked tired at this, as if he knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear. Yet, he asked, "And what would that be?"

"Itachi and I met a month ago, without either of us knowing who the other was," Sakura said frankly. "That _meeting _resulted in a pregnancy."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, and Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. The Uchiha head really did not feel like fighting this, however. His heir was clearly more than willing to do as he was told, and wed the daimyo's daughter. It was more than he could possibly ask of the stubborn young man. He had but one question for his son. "Was she a virgin before you copulated with her?"

"Yes," he affirmed with another smirk. Sakura blushed.

Fugaku sighed. "Good enough for me. No one else is to find out about the pregnancy until you two have been legally joined."

Sasuke stared at his father, wondering when he had gotten so soft. He proceeded to tear out his own hair. "Seriously? That's all you're going to say?"

The strict, old-fashioned man he had grown up to call his father suddenly looked much younger than he was. "You thought your mother and I were married when your brother happened?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is probably completely retarded. It was fun to write though. I made Fugaku a little bit out of character (what the hell am I saying, he's completely out of character) but I like to think sometimes that he wasn't a complete douche-bag.<p>

Yes, I realize that how I wrote the meeting between Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku and Sakura is not exactly how it would have worked back then, but remember: AU could mean many things. Consider it entirely my version of olden Japan. I've never written a fic like this before, so I decided to try it out, for the hell of it. Sorry if it's complete crap.

All feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
